


День воды

by Red_Sally



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Спецквестовый текст зимней фандомной битвы-2013. Задание: АУ, постапокалипсис. В результате катаклизма острова и часть материков ушли под воду. На земле нищета, болезни, голод, революции и т.д., повсеместно введено жёсткое ограничение рождаемости, идёт бесконечная война между сильнейшими государствами за оставшиеся территории и энергоресурсы. Один главный герой - учёный-идеалист, работающий на межнациональную корпорацию, ведущую разработки в области освоения подводного мира, мечтает о спасении человечества. Второй - представитель подводного мира. Водные жители обладают знаниями и технологиями, необходимыми для спасения человечества, но идти на контакт не желают.
Kudos: 2





	День воды

– Да послушай меня, черт бы тебя побрал! Неужели ты думаешь, что им движет стремление облагодетельствовать человечество? Думаешь, если ты найдешь что-то действительно стоящее, он позволит тебе этим поделиться? Обнародует результаты? И ничего не решит оставить себе, так, на всякий случай?  
Стефан посмотрел на приятеля с беспокойством. Он хорошо и давно знал Брайана, знал и цену его пьяного трепа, но в последнее время такие разговоры стали раздражать его. Огонь в глазах Брайана казался чем-то нездоровым, чужеродным здесь, в их любимом баре на окраине мертвого города, куда они приходили в свои редкие выходные.  
Последняя вылазка прошла не вполне гладко. Мало того, что Стефан проворонил расщелину во льду и едва не провалился на глазах у всей группы, так потом Брайан со своим зверинцем запропастился куда-то на целых полчаса, и эвакуации разведчикам пришлось ждать почти до наступления сумерек. А сумерки Стефана всегда нервировали, и даже потом, когда собачьи упряжки уже увозили группу на базу и перед глазами вымотанного Стефана маячили только лохматые тени псов и усталые лица других разведчиков, он не мог отделаться от мысли, что было бы, если бы он все-таки провалился под лед.  
Брайан цедил пиво, пытаясь отделаться от мыслей о выговоре, который получил от Чинкванты. Синьор Оттавио любого мог заставить почувствовать себя ничтожеством, когда хотел. Но это ведь не повод превращать его в мировое зло, даже если ты напился.  
– Брайан, тебе нельзя пить.  
– Прошло пятьдесят лет, Стеф, но это по словам синьора Оттавио. А сколько прошло на самом деле?  
– Бри…  
– Мы не можем проверить его слова, потому что родились после Дня Воды. Поколение сменилось. Стариков, которые помнят прежний мир и умеют обращаться с Технологией, почти не осталось. Странная штука после пятидесяти лет, верно? Я-то думал, люди старого мира жили дольше.  
– Ты параноик, Бри, – покачал головой Стефан.  
Но слова Брайана засели занозой в мозгу. Брайан говорил еще что-то, а Стефан думал о последней встрече с синьором Оттавио. Он получил менее строгую отповедь, чем задержавший эвакуацию Брайан, он и сам ожидал худшего, хотя вылазка была рядовой. Чинкванта надеялся на него и ценил, и Стефан имел полное право гордиться расположением босса. Имел бы. Если бы не одно "но".

Замерзшая поверхность казалась гладкой, как стекло, и мутное солнце, отражаясь ото льда, слепило глаза рассеянным сиянием. Порывы холодного ветра, от которого здесь, на голом столе равнины, негде было укрыться, обжигали щеки. Синие морские льды подступали совсем близко к городу. До Дня воды город находился высоко в горах, но теперь от ледяной пустоши его отделяли лишь несколько миль заснеженного склона.  
Стефан остановился на берегу.  
На границе видимости, едва проступая из белой мглы, лед шел трещинами и вздыбливался, создавая причудливые и пугающие нагромождения, и ветер свистел в лабиринтах, наметал к подножиям ледяных скал целые сугробы снега. Но у берега прозрачно-синяя гладь шелком стелилась под ноги, и на ней снег не задерживался, мгновенно уносимый прочь. Стефан щурился, вглядываясь вдаль, хоть и понимал, что не различит в слепящем снежно-ледяном сиянии пункт назначения. Его никто не ждал, никто не собирался подавать ему знаков, указывая направление. По крайней мере, никто из тех, чьим гостеприимством он собирался воспользоваться.  
Рассчитывать было не на кого. А злополучная нора была в двух километрах строго на север.  
Стефан не включал рацию. Необходимости лишний раз пользоваться Технологией он не видел: что бы он ни читал в старых книгах о том, как она облегчала жизнь, Стефану с ней было ничуть не проще, чем с шаманскими амулетами и бубнами, которые активно скупали горожане всякий раз, как в окрестностях появлялись кочевники. Некоторые фрагменты якобы магических предметов до боли напоминали ему детали механических приборов из книг и рассказов отца и деда, но шаманы использовали Технологию совсем не так, как предполагалось.  
Стефану было наплевать на шаманов, пока их магические штучки оставались мирными. Но в один не самый прекрасный день в городе появилась Технология, о которой он вообще ничего не слышал – и готов был понять, почему о ней молчали.  
Технология называлась Пушка. Пушки были разные, маленькие, умещающиеся в кармане шамана, и те, которые нужно было таскать на плече. Шаманы с Пушками быстро утратили интерес к торговле, зато живо заинтересовались грабежом. К тому времени, как они вдруг подевались куда-то, все разом, словно по их же собственному волшебству, город успел насчитать около сотни покойников. Даже Контора оказалась бессильна, несмотря на обещания защиты, данные горожанам еще пятьдесят лет назад.  
За эти пятьдесят лет Контора не продвинулась ни на шаг к тому, ради чего была создана. Стефан подозревал, что еще немного – и недовольство, которое зрело среди горожан едва ли не с первого дня, перерастет в открытую агрессию, тем более что то и дело появлялись слухи, которые Брайан принимал за чистую монету. Где-то еще остались места, где была жива и широко использовалась Технология. Где-то далеко остались целы и невредимы не только люди, но и целые города, которые не видели Дня Воды. Но этих мест разведчики найти не могут, потому что Контора, на которую они работают, не позволяет им этого сделать… вот тут Стефан обычно закрывал лицо руками и прилагал все силы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Ну что с того, что за полвека человечество научилось существовать и выживать без помощи Технологии! Неужели оно не предпочло бы вернуться к ней, будь у него хотя бы шанс на это? Если верить тому, что успели рассказать старики, заставшие прежний мир, жизнь была прекрасна. Это только Стефану прежний мир не казался заслуживающим того, чтобы в него возвращаться. Одни Пушки стоили того, чтобы забыть Технологию раз и навсегда. Но охота за нею приносила ему доход, и оттого он выходил на поиски снова и снова, заходя все дальше. Будто предыдущие поколения разведчиков не просеяли каждый дюйм снега на мили и мили вокруг. Будто там могло еще что-то остаться.  
Стефан первое время фантазировал, как войдет в здание Конторы, усталый, обветренный, страшный, но счастливый и довольный, и выложит на стол начальству результаты своих поисков. Он примерно представлял себе, что это будет. Что-то большое и важное, важнее, чем остатки горючего на месте старых складов или обломки, которые пощадило наводнение, но не пощадил пришедший следом холод. С тех пор как планета сошла с ума, шансов на подобные находки оставалось все меньше, но ему хотелось найти такую Технологию, которая сделает мир, сжавшийся до размеров мертвого города, лучше, чище, безопаснее.  
Новый порыв ветра и горсть колючего снега в лицо вернули его к реальности. Стефан наклонился, снимая с ботинок снегоступы и крепя узкие трехгранные полозья, подхватил рюкзак и скользнул на лед. Оттолкнувшись раз, другой, он устремился в направлении, которое помнил со дня эвакуации, время от времени забирая вправо, когда его начинало относить в сторону. Он не мог бы объяснить, что влекло его к норе – расселине во льду, куда он едва не рухнул и куда улетела изрядная часть того, что группа успела обнаружить. Обломки упряжи, увешанной шаманскими побрякушками, несколько Пушек, бутылка старого вина, не того, какое гнали в городе, а прямиком из прежнего мира.  
Ветер усилился: теперь он почти сбивал с ног. Полозья то и дело норовили пойти юзом, и он двигался в заданном направлении с трудом, бормоча ругательства в накрепко зашнурованный капюшон.  
Вход в нору возник неожиданно. Стефан едва успел затормозить, заметив среди летящего снега поднимающийся над расщелиной пар. Там, внизу, было тепло – в прошлый раз Стефан был слишком взвинчен и напуган, чтобы заметить это, но сейчас струйки теплого воздуха, выходящие из-подо льда и уносимые ветром, будили в нем любопытство. Сев на краю расщелины, он снял с ног полозья и поискал спуск.  
Нора круто уходила вниз и вперед, стены из талого льда были гладкими, как стекло. Наметенный снег соскальзывал в глубину, тая в полумраке, казавшемся Стефану чересчур светлым. К любопытству добавились легкие искорки беспокойства, но Стефан только тряхнул головой, отчего с капюшона и плеч посыпался снег, и достал из рюкзака трос. Сгинувшие здесь шаманы отчего-то приметили это место, а раз им было чем там поживиться, значит, и у него был шанс найти что-то стоящее. Он пожалел было о потерянном времени, собственном недавно пережитом испуге и глупой эвакуации, но потом подумал, что, может, оно и к лучшему. Найти что-нибудь, когда ты один, совсем не то, что в составе группы, верно?  
В норе было светло.  
Поначалу Стефану показалось, что свет проникает сквозь истончившиеся участки льда, и оттого темнота в пустотах под ним рассеивается. Но открывшееся ему зрелище было поистине удивительным.  
Он спустился метров на десять, не больше, и оказался в просторной ледяной пещере, стены которой матово поблескивали в зеленоватом свете, исходившем откуда-то снизу. Присыпанный снегом и ледяной крошкой пол тускло блестел, мягкое сияние расходилось волнами, и там, где пол полого спускался к воде, становилось ярче.  
У самой кромки неподвижно лежал человек.  
Стефан не сразу заметил его, и оттого вид темного тела, лежащего на боку, заставил его нервно выругаться. По разметавшимся на льду косичкам из грязных волос, унизанным гайками и перевитым разноцветными цепочками, Стефан узнал в нем шамана, и это отчего-то немного успокоило его. Шаманы предоставлены сами себе, ни перед кем не отчитываются, но никому, включая город, по большому счету, не нужны, и если этого бедолагу занесло сюда, он сам виноват. С равным успехом он мог быть мертв или без сознания, но Стефан уже решил, что ему нет до этого никакого дела. Болван просто полез в нору за своим добром, поскользнулся и упал сюда, только и всего…  
– Он без сознания.  
Вот тут Стефан вскрикнул и, неловко дернувшись, едва не рухнул на лед. Из воды, подсвеченной зеленым, на него смотрел еще один гость ледяной пещеры.  
Впрочем, Стефан тут же понял, что ошибся, приняв его за человека. Человеку нечего делать в ледяной воде, особенно нагим, особенно с таким выражением на лице. Стефан никогда не видел таких лиц: заостренных, желтоватых, с приподнятыми к вискам черными глазами.  
– С чего ты взял? – спросил он, громко и сердито, чтобы не показывать ни своего страха, ни извечного любопытства, сейчас вдвойне неуместного.  
Черноглазый пожал плечами.  
– Он дышит.  
Стефан хмыкнул, разглядывая странное существо. Первый испуг прошел, сменившись пока еще смутным пониманием, что он нашел больше, чем надеялся найти. Гораздо больше.  
Он быстро оглядел пещеру. Лаз был один, уход под воду – тоже. Его нечаянный собеседник опирался о ледяную кромку сложенными руками, опустив на них подбородок, и с интересом следил за Стефаном. А Стефан думал.  
Он слышал от деда и его приятелей, что в прежнем мире, где земли было куда больше, да еще и существовала такая, которая не покрывалась льдом на долгую зиму, люди селились там, где сейчас тяжело ворочается под толщей льда глубокое холодное море. Он помнил сказки про восточный архипелаг, ушедший под воду одним из первых, и народ, который пропал, не оставив по себе ничего, кроме этих сказок и Технологии, помеченной зигзагами и завитками иероглифов. Но сказки сказками, а незнакомец так походил на жителя погибших островов, что Стефана пробрал озноб. Что если эти острова и народ, населявший их, существовали на самом деле? Ведь прежний мир был гораздо больше нынешнего, в котором не осталось ни документов из прошлого, ни изображений, ни прочих напоминаний о том, что было раньше: только рассказы старожилов, превратившиеся в сказки и басни уже через поколение.  
Зазвенели цепочки, болты и бусины: мальчишка-шаман пошевелился, заставив Стефана отпрыгнуть. Странный шаман, пришло в голову. Один. Наверняка пришел сюда за своим потерянным добром и отстал от каравана. Где-то здесь еще должны были оставаться трофеи кочевников, Технология и любимые ими напитки из прежнего мира. Стефан огляделся тщательнее, но ничего не увидел и с подозрением уставился на незнакомца в воде.  
– А ты кто такой? – спросил он, не представляя себе, что услышит в ответ и что будет с ним делать.  
– По-моему, ты уже знаешь, кто я.  
Стефан поднял брови.  
– Брось, у тебя все на лице написано. Ты ведь из разведчиков, верно? Обойти всю округу до самого моря, рыть снег носом, искать все, что блестит, и тащить в город – вот, чем ты занимаешься. Неужели уже даже легенд не осталось? Так мало времени прошло…  
– Я родился позже Дня воды, – гордо отчеканил Стефан, – и да, я занимаюсь поиском Технологии.  
– Здесь ты ничего не найдешь, так что забирай мальчишку и уходи. День скоро кончится, а ночью над пустошью поднимается метель.  
– Тебе-то что, – озлился Стефан, услышав в чужом голосе повелительные нотки. Кроме синьора Чинкванты, никто так с ним не разговаривал, но Чинкванта хотя бы платил ему! – Ты ведь у нас легенда. Откуда ты вообще взялся, вы же вымерли!  
– Я услышал, как он падает, и поднялся посмотреть.  
Стефан только головой покачал. Кто знает, может быть, он просто ударился обо что-то головой, и благополучный спуск пригрезился ему, как и этот глупый разговор.  
– За ним придет караван, – сказал он.  
– Не придет, – уверенно заявил его безымянный собеседник. – Он был не один, да, но я слышал крики и выстрелы на поверхности. Несколько часов назад на караван напали и, насколько я могу судить, перебили.  
– Наверху нет никаких следов, – запротестовал Стефан. – Думаешь, нигде не осталось бы признаков борьбы?  
– Мое дело предупредить, – равнодушно донеслось из воды. – Уходите.  
– Черта с два! – Стефан скрестил руки на груди. – Я не за тем пришел сюда, чтобы слушаться приказов какого-то… – он запнулся.  
– Дайсуке, – великодушно назвался островитянин.  
Стефан мысленно поздравил себя: имя было действительно как из дедовских сказок. Осталось только убедиться в наличии у Дайсуке хвоста и жабр – и все встанет на свои места.  
Шаман, уже пришедший в себя, сидел, прижавшись спиной к стене, молча смотрел на них круглыми от ужаса глазами, переводя взгляд с хмурого Стефана на невозмутимого Дайсуке, и, кажется, вообще слабо понимал, что речь идет в том числе и о нем и его судьбе.  
Стефана начинало раздражать затянувшееся молчание. Островитянин смотрел на него равнодушно и как будто снисходительно. В голове вертелись незаданные вопросы, один другого глупее, и он никак не мог выбрать, какой задать первым. И стоит ли их задавать, или лучше было в самом деле убраться отсюда, пока не разыгралась буря. Когда на замерзшее море обрушивались метели, лепившиеся по склону горы дома ходили ходуном: даже стены мертвого города не могли защитить своих немногочисленных обитателей, и единственным надежным местом в непогоду было приземистое здание Конторы, глубоко вросшее в гору просторными подвалами.  
Черта с два Стефана кто-то пустит в Контору с шаманом под руку.  
Он вздохнул.  
– Никуда я не пойду, пока ты не расскажешь мне, как так вышло, что вы прятались пятьдесят лет, а теперь ты вдруг так просто сидишь тут и разглядываешь меня.  
Он слукавил: на самом деле это он никак не мог оторвать взгляда от Дайсуке, ища в его облике любую мелочь, способную убедить или разуверить его. Жабры, чешуя и хвост были бы, конечно, очень кстати, попадись они на глаза, но кожа Дайсуке выглядела вполне обычно, если не считать цвета, шея и ключицы казались совершенно человеческими, а хвост, если он и был, оставался под водой.  
– Мы не прятались, – возразил Дайсуке, – хотя следовало бы.  
– А что же вы тогда делали?  
– Пытались выжить.  
Стефан проглотил язык.  
– Острова ушли под воду первыми, – сказал он. – Как вы спаслись?  
Дайсуке сощурился, словно Стефан сказал что-то оскорбительное.  
– Никак, – отрезал он.  
Все трое – Стефан, Дайсуке, мальчик-шаман – вздрогнули, когда наверху, у самой норы, раздался резкий скрежет тормозящих об лед лезвий. Следом послышались грохот и брань, оборвавшиеся, когда на дно пещеры неуклюже, но все же довольно удачно прыгнул Брайан.  
Краем уха Стефан услыхал тихий плеск и, оглянувшись, увидел, что Дайсуке пропал.  
– Стефан, какого черта?.. – начал Брайан. Увидев шамана, он заговорил тише, но от этого не менее сердито. – Ты почему без группы? Чинкванта рвет и мечет, у тебя еще две вылазки сегодня… Кто это с тобой?  
Стефан покосился на шамана, похоже, немого.  
– Отбился от каравана, – махнул он рукой. – Отведем его до городской стены, а там пусть делает что хочет. Не бросать же его в пустоши.  
Брайан только сжал губы и кивнул.  
Втроем они выбрались из норы, но, как только оказались на поверхности, в плотной пелене крупных снежных хлопьев, летевших почти параллельно земле, шаман вырвал руку из пальцев Стефана и, сделав шаг в сторону от них, исчез, растворившись в буране. Брайан буркнул себе под нос что-то непристойное и зашагал по льду – быстро, но осторожно. Под слоем навалившего снега, в котором заплетались ноги, по-прежнему было холодное зеркало, гладкое и скользкое, и полозья, которые Стефан вслед за Брайаном наспех нацепил на ботинки, только делали хуже, заставляя их скользить, куда ветер нес.  
– Так значит, Чинкванта хватился меня? – спросил Стефан. Ему казалось, он говорит тихо, хотя сквозь вой и свист ветра приходилось кричать.  
– Еще как! – ответил Брайан. – В Конторе, кажется, что-то стряслось. Я вышел из питомника, меня чуть не сбили с ног, все бегают, как ненормальные, и никто не может сказать, в чем дело.  
– Как ты меня нашел?  
– Ты всегда возвращаешься к тому, в чем облажался. Было довольно просто предположить, что ты опять полезешь в нору.  
Что-то в тоне Брайана показалось Стефану странным, и он забеспокоился. Здесь и сейчас, когда он почти ничего не видел, кроме снежной круговерти перед глазами и красной куртки Брайана, скользящего по левую руку, разобраться в интонациях было едва ли возможно. Но Стефан все же слишком хорошо знал Брайана.  
– Ты что-то недоговариваешь, – уверенно заявил он, протянул руку и ухватил Брайана за рукав. – Как ты нашел меня?  
Брайан скрипнул зубами.  
– Караван этого мальчишки, который сидел с тобой в пещере, – нехотя начал он. – Пропал в пустоши как раз перед тем, как поднялся переполох в Конторе. Я думаю, шаманы нашли что-то, что понадобилось Чинкванте, и поплатились за это.  
Стефан чуть не взвыл в голос. Снова теория заговора, любимый конек Брайана, а ведь он трезв, трезвее не бывает даже когда заходит в свой зверинец!  
Он уже открыл рот для отповеди, но некстати вспомнил встречу в пещере и промолчал. Дайсуке, ожившая подводная сказка, не шел из головы. Целый народ, населявший изрядную часть прежнего мира, никуда не исчез, а просто приспособился к тому, что предлагал мир новый. Жаль, что у остальных народов так не вышло.  
Снег забивался в нос и в глаза всю дорогу. Собаки, тянувшие упряжку, бежали с трудом, а Стефан, пряча лицо от ветра, то и дело оглядывался, выхватывая в метели красное пятно куртки Брайана. Последняя миля далась особенно трудно: метель так и не прекратилась, и подъем по склону, упирающемуся в городскую стену, по колено в плывущем под ногами снегу, заставил Стефана пожалеть, что он не остался в норе и не учинил Дайсуке самый настоящий допрос. Ощущение, что он прикоснулся к тайне, а потом она вдруг ускользнула, было невыносимым.  
Контора встретила их своей обычной суетой. Вернувшиеся искатели отряхивали снег с курток и бород, секретари растаскивали их по кабинетам для отчетов об увиденном и найденном. Надсадно гудели лампы под потоком: Технология, видевшая еще прежний мир. В одном из подвалов Конторы работал древний прибор, обеспечивавший здание ровным и холодным светом, от которого у Стефана слезились глаза.  
Древний прибор из подвала нашел его отец.  
Брайан провел его прямиком в кабинет начальника. Вид у приятеля был смущенный и озадаченный, и Стефан невольно посочувствовал ему. Сам он чувствовал лишь смутное беспокойство – едва ли Брайан стал бы врать ему, рассказывая об общей тревоге в Конторе, и теперь будничный вид коллег казался ему неестественным. Словно все – и разведчики, и секретари, и даже уборщики – еле сдерживались, чтобы не сорваться на бег.  
Синьор Оттавио был чрезмерно рад видеть Стефана, и это его еще больше насторожило. Он попытался было посмеяться над собой, сравнивая себя с Брайаном и его навязчивыми идеями, но потерпел неудачу и почти все время короткого разговора сидел как на иголках.  
– Из-за метели на сегодня все планы отменяются, – сказал ему синьор Оттавио. – Жаль, но отпустить всех по домам я не могу, пока пурга не уляжется. Она с каждым разом все сильнее, ты не замечал?  
Стефан не понимал, к чему этот разговор. Хорошо, нагоняя не планировалось, он был благодарен за это, но нарочито ласковые нотки в голосе начальника ему не нравились. Чинкванте что-то было нужно от него, что-то важное, но он понятия не имел, что это может оказаться. Разве что его неизвестно за какие заслуги пошлют пересечь пустошь и посмотреть, не осталось ли кого на дальних берегах: уже несколько лет ходили слухи и сплетни о том, кому поручат невыполнимое задание, но в планах отправка группы за море так и не появилась.  
Осталось, мстительно подумал Стефан. Морские дьяволы из сказок, синьор.  
– Тебя непогода, впрочем, не испугала, – улыбнулся начальник. – Что ты искал в пустоши?  
И у Стефана едва не вырвалось – "морского дьявола". Мы не прятались, хотя стоило бы, тут же вспомнил он.  
– Я думал, что нашел место, где шаманы устроили склад, - соврал он. – И решил проверить это.  
– И как, проверил?  
– Пусто, – вздохнул Стефан, и сожаление в голосе вышло очень настоящим.  
Однако синьор Оттавио так, похоже, не думал.  
– Стефан, ты уверен, что ничего не хочешь рассказать мне?  
– В пустоши пропал караван, – осторожно произнес Стефан, помолчав. – Так говорят. Это правда?  
Глаза Чинкванты блеснули, и Стефана передернуло. До сегодняшнего дня он искренне считал начальника хоть и порядочной скотиной иногда, но все же довольно приятным в общении человеком. Теперь же он видел, как некрасиво искажается немолодое лицо в нетерпении, разочаровании и, как ни странно, гневе.  
– У них были Пушки, – сказал синьор Оттавио. – Если караван не появлялся у нас, значит, они грабят другое поселение.

В третий раз Стефан оказался в ледяной пещере спустя меньше недели после пурги. Лаз занесло снегом так, что он едва нашел место, но его тянуло сюда как на аркане. На что он надеялся? Неужели островитянин позволит увидеть его еще раз? Стефан готов был сидеть в пещере и ждать, сколько потребуется, лишь бы понять, почему мысль о погибшем архипелаге не отпускала его. Что бы ни имел в виду Дайсуке, говоря, что его народ не спасся, сам он был очень даже жив, реален и чувствовал себя в прямом смысле как рыба в воде. Но разве может население более чем десятка островов взять и просто превратиться в химер всего за пару поколений?  
Из старинных книг, оставшихся от деда, Стефан примерно знал, что такое мутация. Прежний мир был загрязнен и загазован до такой степени, что птицы, рыбы и животные, пытаясь приспособиться к жизни в нем, изменялись со временем до неузнаваемости. Чтобы такое происходило с людьми, он не читал и не слышал, но иного объяснения у него не было. И не будет, если Дайсуке сам не расскажет ему, что произошло.  
Дайсуке ждал его. У Стефана перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел его, сидящего у кромки воды, тускло поблескивающего обнаженной кожей и сосредоточенно глядящего в маленький светящийся экран, лежащий у него на коленях. Колени были обыкновенными, как и узкие сухие лодыжки, необычайно гладкие на вид, только пальцы ног были ненормально длинными, и между ними, как рыбьи плавники, поблескивали полупрозрачные перепонки. Стефан покраснел. Следовало бы сосредоточить внимание на удивительной Технологии и попытаться как-нибудь выманить ее, чтобы доставить в Контору, но Стефан продолжал разглядывать Дайсуке. Тот же, оторвавшись от экрана, встретился глазами со Стефаном и с серьезным видом кивнул ему.  
– Я знаю, что случилось с теми людьми, – сказал он без предисловий.  
– Какими людьми? – не понял Стефан.  
– Теми, кто пропал здесь, когда ты пришел в первый раз. Их жизни в опасности.  
– Мне нет дела до разбойников, палящих по людям из Пушек, – скривился Стефан. – Я здесь не из-за них.  
Дайсуке помрачнел.  
– А из-за кого же?  
– Из-за тебя, – быстро ответил Стефан. И ткнул пальцем в экран, подойдя ближе: – Что это?  
– Планшет. Просто игрушка.  
У Стефана загорелись глаза.  
– А еще у тебя есть?  
Дайсуке ухмыльнулся.  
– Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но нет. Показывать начальству ты это не понесешь. Для вас это бесполезно.  
Стефан проглотил это снисходительное "для вас": ему слишком хотелось заполучить себе Технологию, которой он раньше не видел.  
– А где ты его нашел? – спросил он снова, надеясь, что хотя бы на этот раз Дайсуке смилостивится.  
– На дне. Хочешь отправиться поискать?  
Стефан начал злиться.  
– Ты ждал меня здесь, потому что в море не над кем подшутить? – поинтересовался он. – Или не перед кем похвалиться своими игрушками?  
– Я здесь, чтобы предостеречь тебя, – сказал Дайсуке тихо, но Стефан все равно устыдился своей вспышки. – Мир меняется снова, и День Воды не худшее, что может случиться.  
Стефан сел рядом.  
– Ты не можешь этого знать, – сказал он. – Ты же не шаман, чтобы предсказывать будущее.  
– А люди прежнего мира, по-твоему, не знали, что планета сходит с ума и их ждет апокалипсис?  
Стефан поежился. Спокойный взгляд Дайсуке и его тон заставили его снова вспомнить все, что ему рассказывали старшие.  
– Значит, вы были готовы к Дню Воды, – он помедлил. – Тогда я не понимаю, что произошло. Почему вас не осталось на суше. Вы все теперь... – слово подыскать было трудно. Химеры? Тритоны? Морские, не к ночи будь помянуты, дьяволы? – Живете в море?  
– Древние города, оказавшиеся на дне, разрушены только по береговой линии, где удар приливной волны был сильнее всего. Постройки на островах были рассчитаны на мощные землетрясения, как и коммуникации. Они выдержали, а вместе с ними – и мы. Этого опыта нам хватило, чтобы возводить дома там, где раньше было только голое дно. В том числе и здесь. Сейчас наши города простираются на многие мили вокруг старых, и они лучше, надежнее, удобнее. Даже в здешнем холодном море.  
Стефан потер лицо ладонями.  
– Я говорю не о постройках, а вот об этом, – он коснулся пальцем руки Дайсуке. Кожа была гладкой и холодной, как рыбья, но мягкой, как человеческая. – Ты дышишь под водой, не мерзнешь, сидя на льду, хотя здесь чертовски холодно, можешь мне поверить... И обращаешься с Технологией как с чем-то обыденным. И пусть меня пристрелит первый попавшийся шаман, если я вижу хоть какое-то объяснение.  
– Контролируемая мутация, – лениво объяснил Дайсуке. – Это говорит тебе что-нибудь?  
– Что-нибудь говорит, – буркнул Стефан.  
Значит, он был прав. Снова прав, и снова никакой пользы в его правоте не было. Если бы только он мог заполучить загадочный Планшет, светящийся без всяких заметных глазу электрических проводов и, судя по всему, способный работать под водой! Что сказал бы ему синьор Чинкванта?  
– Сколько вас? – спросил он.  
– Достаточно. Вот, смотри.  
Стефан послушно уставился на экран Планшета.  
Домой он вернулся только поздно вечером. В двери торчала записка от обеспокоенного Брайана, но Стефан только хмыкнул и оставил ее на столе в крохотной кухне. Мысли его были заняты тем, что рассказал и показал ему Дайсуке. Он по-прежнему ходил в Контору и выезжал с группой на поиски, подкармливал собак в питомнике у Брайана и даже пару раз заглянул в свой любимый бар. Но он продолжал видеть огромные подводные города, сверкающие огнями улицы, где среди разноцветных рыб, вплывающих в окна, маячили серебристые человеческие силуэты. И Технология, Технология была повсюду, причем большей частью такая, о которой Стефан никогда даже не слышал. После Планшета старый генератор в подвале Конторы стал казаться ему чем-то совершенно несущественным и попросту жалким. Он и другие разведчики тратили все время и силы, ища скудные уцелевшие остатки, осколки прежнего мира. Островитяне сумели не только сохранить то, что осталось от прошлого, но и преумножить его, развить, довести до совершенства.  
Он наведывался в пещеру, когда только мог, и всякий раз боялся не застать там Дайсуке. Однако тот ждал его, как будто никуда и не уплывал, и с каждый новым визитом рассказывал ему все больше и охотнее. Стефан успел узнать, что за пятьдесят лет на морском дне вырос целый новый мир. Может быть, он и не был лучше прежнего, но на поверхность никто из островного народа не собирался.  
– На поверхности скоро станет находиться еще труднее, чем сейчас, – предупреждал он, и после этого разговор, как правило, затухал сам собой. Они просто сидели рядом, и Стефану отчаянно не хотелось уходить.  
– А ты можешь жить вдали от воды? – спросил он месяц спустя.  
Дайсуке удивленно посмотрел на него.  
– Зачем?  
Стефан замялся.  
– Я хотел бы оказаться там, на дне, – пояснил он. – Может быть, ты тоже хочешь взглянуть на мертвый город?  
– Я видел достаточно, чтобы никогда туда не хотеть, – покачал головой Дайсуке. – Но я понимаю, о чем ты. Не думаю, что это удачная мысль. На поверхности слишком много тех, кому…  
Он не договорил. Сверху послышалась возня, вскрик, и на пол пещеры упал Брайан. Дайсуке дернулся было к воде, но Стефан удержал его.  
– Подожди, это мой друг! Тебе нечего бояться.  
– Вот именно, тебе нечего бояться, – раздался ласковый голос, и рядом с Брайаном приземлился на ноги синьор Чинкванта собственной персоной. – Верно, Брайан?  
Брайан помотал головой, не сводя со Стефана и Дайсуке взгляда, переполненного стыдом и бессильной злостью. В руке у Чинкванты была Пушка.  
– Шаманы молчали, – улыбнулся синьор Оттавио. – Они, к счастью, не умеют распоряжаться Технологией, однако слишком хорошо знают места, где ее можно найти. Но они не назвали даже примерных координат места, и я уже отчаялся было. А оказалось достаточно всего лишь проследить за вами, друзья мои. Как просто: мы накрыли их у самого логова и даже не заметили. Дьявол! – дуло Пушки качнулось, и Дайсуке застыл. – На твоем месте я бы не двигался.  
Дайсуке кивнул.  
– Вот и умница.  
Стефан смотрел на начальника, жадный взгляд которого скользил по внутреннему пространству пещеры: Чинкванта искал следы Технологии, сокровищницы шаманов, которые – теперь у Стефана не было в этом сомнений – стали именно его жертвой. Он и помыслить не мог, что синьор Оттавио так просто покинет роскошный по меркам мертвого города кабинет и отправится пешком по льду и снегу, как какой-нибудь бродяга-искатель, но алчность, по-видимому, взяла верх над любовью к уюту.  
– Здесь ничего нет, – спокойно сказал Дайсуке, – можете не искать.  
– Молчи! – оборвал его Оттавио. – Мне лучше знать, есть здесь что-то или нет. Взять, к примеру, твой планшет. Он соединен с сетью?  
Стефан непонимающе заморгал, переводя взгляд с начальника на Дайсуке.  
– Брось его. Немедленно!  
– Что это значит? – воскликнул Стефан, но ответил ему Брайан.  
– Крупные отряды разведчиков отправились в пустошь сегодня, когда ты уже ушел, – сказал он. – Не из нашего города, другие. Лучше нас оснащенные, вооруженные до зубов – я никогда не видел Пушек такого размера, и, черт, ездят они далеко не на собаках. И, насколько я понял, осведомлены они тоже лучше нас. Они ищут путь на дно под пустошью, Стефан, потому что оно обитаемо. Но до сих пор я не думал, что им действительно есть что искать.  
– Тихо! – рявкнул Чинкванта. – Я беседую с гражданином подводных островов. Так что, дьявол, ты положишь свою игрушку или мне придется стрелять? Думаешь, я поверю, что государство прежнего мира, владевшее передовой Технологией уже тогда, не развило ее за пятьдесят лет благоденствия?  
– Вы не сможете подмять под себя два мира, – ответил Дайсуке, а палец его в это время чуть шевельнулся, нажав одну из кнопок на Планшете. Стефан не видел, какую, и не знал, зачем, но лицо Дайсуке выражало сейчас такую мрачную решимость, что он боялся о чем-либо спрашивать.  
– Мне это и не нужно, дьявол, – рассмеялся синьор Оттавио. – Моя доля уже оговорена.  
– Доля! – зарычал Брайан. – Стеф, ты слышал? Значит, мертвый город и окрестности – не единственное живое место, а он - не единственный хозяин Конторы. Может, даже не самый важный. Господи, Стеф, почему ты не рассказал мне...  
Стефан прикусил губу. Он отдалился от приятеля, повстречавшись с Дайсуке. Знание, которое он получил, казалось ему слишком личным, слишком _его_ , чтобы делиться с кем-то. А между тем, знай Брайан о существовании Дайсуке заранее, он с присущей ему патологической осторожностью заставил бы Стефана скрываться и, может, догадался бы раньше о планах Чинкванты. Теперь эти планы были как на ладони.  
– Попытавшись вторгнуться, вы разрушите мир, который желаете заполучить, – ровно произнес Дайсуке. – Я бесполезен для вас, отпустите меня.  
– Миром, в котором нет Технологии, управлять куда проще, – отозвался Чинкванта. – Достаточно оборвать связь, и миром может стать любой медвежий угол, а властелином мира – тот, кто перережет провод. Стефан, Брайан! Берите его, если он вам нужен, и возвращаемся. Мои мальчики все сделают сами.  
Дайсуке хмуро глядел на Стефана, когда тот поднял его под руки. Длиннопалые стопы не были приспособлены к ходьбе по льду, тем более к крутому подъему из пещеры. Короткий путь от лаза до ждущих поодаль упряжных собак, когда Стефан и Брайан под дулом Пушки по очереди несли Дайсуке на себе, завернув в собственные куртки, был медленным и тяжелым, и всю дорогу, пока упряжка несла их к городу, Стефан задыхался, словно ноша до сих пор была на его плечах. Брайан, бледный и мрачный, держался, кажется, на одной злости. Ветер, бьющий в лицо казался горячим, как над открытым огнем, а перед глазами все плыло, и даже по прибытии в город они еле переставляли ноги.  
– Прости меня, – шепнул Стефан, когда Дайсуке снова оказался у него на руках. – Ради всего святого, прости.  
Дайсуке не ответил.  
Он молчал, когда двери Конторы захлопнулись за синьором Оттавио и приставленная к входу охрана не пропустила их с Брайаном внутрь. И когда они, выругавшись, поплелись домой к Стефану, и, пока Стефан набирал и растапливал снег для ванны, в которой сидел Дайсуке, Брайан грел чайник и смотрел в единственное окно крохотной комнаты, из которого открывался вид на пустошь. Короткий зимний день закончился, снаружи стемнело, и в окнах соседних домов зажглись редкие огни. Здание Конторы светилось в отдалении холодно и ярко. Стефан зябко поежился, проследив взгляд Брайана, и повернулся к Дайсуке.  
– У Чинкванты ничего не выйдет, – сказал он с уверенностью, до которой ему было далеко. – Вы скрывались пятьдесят лет, неужели вас так просто будет найти? К тому же на вашей стороне Технология. Искатели, какие бы они ни были, вернутся ни с чем.  
Дайсуке отвернулся. В мутной талой воде он выглядел болезненно и жалко.  
– Зачем я здесь? – спросил он вдруг. Брайан отвернулся от окна. – Чинкванта поленился даже застрелить меня сам . До вас двоих теперь никому нет дела, так верните меня назад, пока не поздно!  
Брайан покачал головой.  
– Мы не можем, – сказал он. – Поисковые группы бродят по пустоши в таком количестве, что мы обязательно наткнемся на какую-нибудь из них. А я не хотел бы выяснять отношения с этими парнями... – он устало прислонился к стене. – Ненавижу быть правым во всяком дерьме, – пожаловался он. – Чинкванте не нужна Технология прежнего мира, не нужно возрождение мертвого города и возвращение к жизни до Дня Воды. Все это время мы слонялись по пустоши не для того, чтобы вернуть Технологию, а чтобы ее уничтожить. А теперь навели его и еще неизвестно кого на подводные города. – Брайан гневно уставился на Дайсуке. – Какого хрена тебе понадобилось в этой пещере, скажи на милость! Любопытство взыграло?  
Дайсуке провел ладонями по плечам, заново смачивая пересохшую кожу, и обнял руками жесткие колени. Немного воды выплеснулось из ванны, в которой он едва помещался.  
А потом вид за окном вдруг начал меняться.  
Стефан, пораженный, встал рядом с Брайаном, глядя, как стремительно темнеет и проседает лед, тая, плавясь, проваливаясь внутрь себя, и в прорехах закручиваются черные водяные буруны. Кое-где из-под воды шло зеленоватое сияние, но оно мерцало и гасло, едва успев разгореться.  
Несколько секунд царило безмолвие, а потом их настиг звук: оглушительный треск, грохот и гул, заставивший Брайана зажать уши. А Стефан, борясь с головокружением, смотрел и смотрел, и глупо сожалел, что подводных городов он теперь не увидит. Он знал, что означают мерцание и грохот. Под водой, там, в глубине, гремели взрывы, мощности которых хватило бы разнести десяток таких вот пустошей и мертвых городов.  
– Ты знал? – спросил за его спиной Брайан. Стефан и не подумал оглянуться, но вопрос предназначался не ему. – Ты знал, что этим кончится?  
– Я подозревал это, – голос Дайсуке прозвучал сухо и сипло. – Мы не для того пятьдесят лет оберегали островные города, чтобы дать кому-то завладеть ими. Тем более людям с поверхности, которых погоня за прошлым превратила в дикарей. Рано или поздно кто-то из вас должен был нас найти, но мы надеялись, что это произойдет нескоро. Если бы не мое любопытство и твоя жажда наживы, так и было бы.  
– Ты не показался мне затворником, – бросил Стефан. – Я думал, что могу верить тебе.  
– Ты можешь верить кому угодно, пока тебе интересно его слушать, – ответил Дайсуке. – Тебе все равно даже, ложь это или правда. А между тем я солгал тебе, когда сказал, что население островов подвергло себя контролируемой мутации.  
– Что же это было, черт бы тебя побрал?  
– Вирус, – просто сказал Дайсуке.  
За окном продолжалось светопреставление. Дрожал уже и сам горный склон, и в воцарившемся молчании тонко задребезжало оконное стекло.  
Стефан испуганно посмотрел на свои руки, потом на побелевшее еще сильнее лицо Брайана. Дайсуке улыбнулся, и если раньше эта улыбка Стефану нравилась, теперь она пугала его.  
– Неплохая причина не выходить на контакт, верно, Стефан? Мы не знали, как изменился штамм за эти годы. Рождавшиеся дети заражались от матерей, но первоначальное заражение проходило бесконтактно. Острова были перенаселены. Задолго до Дня Воды мы начали искать выход, более надежный и менее унизительный, чем миграция. К тому времени, как случилась катастрофа, секретная программа была уже запущена, а потом нам оставалось только как можно дольше считаться мертвыми. – Он оглядел Стефана и Брайана и ухмыльнулся. – Похоже, я все еще заразен, Стефан. Странно, что ты до сих пор держишься на ногах, потому что у твоего друга первые симптомы уже налицо. Видимо, штамм все-таки ослаб, или дело в индивидуальной восприимчивости. Если бы вы унесли меня назад, в пещеру, вам самим было бы легче. Теперь он уже не успеет добраться до воды, если, – он вытянул шею, словно пытаясь выглянуть в окно, – вода не доберется до нас сама.  
Пустошь исчезла. К самым стенам города подбиралась колышущаяся во мраке черная вода, и дальних берегов было не видно, словно город вправду остался последним клочком суши на свете. Стефану на миг почудились плывущие по волнам тела – остатки поисковых групп Чинкванты из неизвестных ему других городов, – и его замутило.  
Брайан тяжело осел на пол.  
– Дыши осторожно, – напутствовал его Дайсуке. – Тебе только кажется, что воздуха не хватает. Вдыхай носом, вот так. Не пытайся встать на ноги, сломаешь плавник... Стефан!  
– Что!  
– Ты так и будешь стоять, или сделаешь что-нибудь?  
На лбу и висках Брайана выступила испарина. Он неловко оттянул ворот свитера, словно тот душил его.  
– Сними, – потребовал Дайсуке, – он же сварится!  
Если бы не откровенные паническеи нотки в голосе Дайсуке, Стефан и не подумал бы шевельнуться. Слишком много всего произошло за последние несколько часов, он был оглушен этим. Но думать об этом было некогда.  
– Что мне делать?  
– Вытащи нас из дома, он вот-вот рухнет.  
Легкие у Стефана горели, когда вслед за Брайаном он выволок из своего домика Дайсуке и опустил на снег. Улица стремительно заполнялась людьми: увидев подступающий прилив, они поднимались в гору, наспех собрав то, что могло пригодиться, в надежде переждать наводнение. С горы деваться было некуда, и без того маленький мирок на глазах становился все меньше по мере того, как поднимался уровень воды. Соседи и знакомые не замечали Стефана и спешили забраться повыше: ближе к Конторе, стоявшей у самой вершины. Проводив их взглядом, Стефан поспешил в противоположном направлении. С трудом двигая ногами в глубоком снегу и тяжело опираясь на него, рядом брели Брайан и Дайсуке.  
Они почти дошли до стены, когда у Стефана подкосились ноги. Ботинки стали грубыми и тесными, сдавив стопы точно клещами. Взвыв, он сел в снег и стащил обувь. Брайан посмотрел на него мутными глазами и вдруг рассмеялся.  
– Надо поторопиться, – сказал Дайсуке, ничего не объясняя.  
Вода все прибывала, черная смола колыхалась уже у самых подступов к воротам, плескалась о камни и металлическую сетку. Дайсуке привстал, цепляясь за ограду.  
– Я так и не понимаю, зачем ты пришел, – сказал Стефан, открывая ворота, чтобы впустить прилив.  
– Твой друг прав. Любопытство. Зачем Чинкванте посылать армию в наши города? Власть. А зачем Земле устраивать человечеству новый Всемирный потоп, если среди выживших все равно нет ни одного праведника? – Дайсуке повел плечами. – Оставим этот вопрос без ответа. Стефан, посмотри вокруг. Что ты видишь?  
Брайан уже не смеялся. Он полз к воротам, яростно разгребая перед собой снег, а непослушные ноги с удлинившимися перепончатыми пальцами волоклись за ним, как русалочий хвост. У него горели глаза. Шея Брайана бугрилась бороздами жабр, которые со свистом втягивали холодный воздух, а на загривке горбом вырос шипастый плавник. На бедрах такие же шипы пропороли старые джинсы: Брайан был совсем не похож на гладкого золотисто-оливкового Дайсуке. Со Стефаном что-то было не так, и его тело вирус менял куда медленнее и слабее, чем Брайана, но и ему отчаянно хотелось втянуть легкими воду, погрузиться в холодный полумрак и там довести преображение до конца. Что будет, когда он превратится? Весь ли подводный мир уничтожили мощные взрывы, или есть хоть малая надежда, что они трое – не последние морские дьяволы под мертвым городом?  
Брайан прыгнул в воду первым – с неожиданной силой оттолкнувшись коленями от земли, он взвился вперед и вверх и почти без брызг скрылся в волнах. Острый шип спинного плавника поднялся над поверхностью на пару секунд, а потом Брайан нырнул и пропал с глаз, и Стефану некстати пришла в голову кровожадная мысль, что, возможно, он отправился на поиски синьора Оттавио. Интересно, успел ли тот увидеть хоть малую часть того, что видел Стефан на экране Планшета, прежде чем островитяне дали отпор и под водой начался бой?  
Дайсуке все еще висел на сетке ворот: у него не было сил на такой длинный прыжок.  
– День Воды, – равнодушно кивнул Стефан, и Дайсуке столкнул его вниз.


End file.
